Camping With Albert
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: On Spring Break, the male rangers and Cheyenne get to go camping with Albert in New Zealand. When things get eerie at camp, Cheyenne decides she must try to receive attention and care from the others since they're all focused on helping Albert with his training.
1. The Call From Uncle Albert

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey. Spring Break is approaching over here where I'm at and I can't wait. Last spring break, I went camping with my aunt, my uncle, and my cousin. So, I decided to use the World Famous in New Zealand Power Rangers Dino Charge reference so, I hope u guys enjoy it. Hope u enjoy your spring break just like I will. Please continue to comment and read.**

 **Thanks**

 **Girldanger15**

March 31

After school, me and my friends headed over to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

Once we got to the Dino Bite Café, Tyler and Kendall were waiting for me.

"Hey, sweetie." Kendall said as she hugged me.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"How was school today?" Tyler asked me.

"School was great. Today, in my last class, we started new vocab and we even watched some of _The Scarlet Letter."_ I told Tyler.

"I'm glad. You may even get a surprise call from someone around 4:30." Tyler told me.

"Who is it?" I said, getting excited.

"You'll see." Tyler said.

4:30 P.M.

As I was sitting in the Dino Bite Café, sipping my soda, my phone began to ring.

I looked at the phone number and realized it was a New Zealand number.

"Hello." I answered.

"Cheyenne, my dear niece!" The voice said.

I then recognized the voice.

"Uncle Albert?!" I said, excited.

"Yes, my dear niece, it's me." Albert said.

"Why are you calling me?!" I asked, excited.

"Because, my dear niece, I have some exciting news for you." Albert said.

Kendall and Tyler peep in.

"What is it, Uncle Albert?" I said, now looking up to see Kendall and Tyler next to me.

"You're going to be coming to New Zealand starting tomorrow." Albert said.

"Really?!" I said, excited.

"Really, my dear niece. Really." Albert said.

"I love you, Uncle Albert." I said.

"I love you, my dear niece. Say hi to Tyler for me." Albert said.

"I will." I told Uncle Albert.

Then, we hung up.

Right after I got off my phone, Tyler lifted me up off of the ground.

"Guess what, sweetie?" Tyler said as he was holding me.

"What, Daddy?" I said.

"We're going camping, we're going camping." Tyler said in a sing songy voice.

"I know. So, what time are we going to be leaving tomorrow to catch our flight?" I asked Tyler.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow to catch our flight around 6:30 a.m. So, try to get some sleep tonight." Tyler said.

Then, I went downstairs with Tyler to the secret base.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's excited about the trip, but, she has school that day. How is she going to try to come to go to school? Also, should Tyler tell her who's going with them? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. The Trip To Auckland, New Zealand

April 1, 2016

3:30 A.M.

"Psst…Cheyenne, sweetheart, time to get up." Tyler said as he was shaking me awake.

I then began to wake up.

I then got out of bed and Tyler carried me upstairs to the Dino Bite Café.

3:35 A.M.

Right after Koda fixed breakfast, we all sat down at the table. Koda placed the breakfast on the table and we started eating.

3:55 A.M.

"So, Dad?" I called Tyler's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tyler responded.

"Tell me who's going with us." I said.

"Well, it's going to be you, me, Koda, Chase, Riley, and Sir Ivan." Tyler said.

"But, why aren't Mom and Shelby going with us?" I asked.

Kendall then came up the stairs.

"Because, sweetie, we're not interested in UFO citings." Kendall said as she gave me a hug.

"Oh." I said, now depressed.

"But, it's going to be okay. You're participating in the sacred tradition that's been passed for many Power Rangers generations. Guys trip." Tyler said as Chase grabbed all of our bags and gave them to Riley.

Riley went to go put them in the Jeep.

4:30 A.M.

As I was getting dressed into my emerald green long sleeved shirt and black caprees pants, I looked to see my emerald green energem in its place where it belongs.

Kendall came over to me.

"Look, sweetie, I know going to a new place might make you feel upset and homesick but, my dear sweet baby, you're going to be home soon. I promise." Kendall told me.

"But, Mom, what day are we going to be back on?" I asked, concerned.

"On April 10, my dear." Kendall said.

6:15 A.M.

Right after all of the bags have been placed in the back of the Jeep, we started heading out to the front.

When we got to the Jeep, everyone started getting in.

Tyler placed me in the front with him while Koda, Riley, Chase, and Sir Ivan got in the back.

As I was sitting there, tears began to well up in my eyes and I started crying.

Koda heard me and so did Tyler.

"Cheyenne, you okay?" Koda asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm…scared." I said.

Then, I continued to cry.

As I was crying, Mom (Kendall) and Dad (Tyler) hugged me both.

"Relax, Cheyenne, it's going to be okay. You can stick with me during the whole entire flight and also when we get to your Uncle Albert's." Tyler said as he was rubbing my back.

"You promise?" I asked, now calming down.

"Yes, Cheyenne, sweetie, he promises. Be good for Mama, okay? I love you so much." Kendall said as Tyler started the Jeep up and Kendall had to back up to the sidewalk.

"I love you too, Mom." I told Kendall as I blew her a kiss.

Then, Shelby, Kendall, and Keeper started waving at us.

Right after they waved at us, Tyler placed the jeep into drive and we began to pull out of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum parking lot.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's ready and raring to go see her uncle in New Zealand but, leaving home is a first for her. What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your review and I'll see what I can do. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
